dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Jin Alexander
7.jpg Appearance Bloody requiem by kidvalkirye-d7j7r65.jpg Behavior/Personality After becoming 30, Jin kept his callous personality along with his never ending smile, but after he gave up looking for his master .Jin begun to clean up the city of it's waste seeing since he's been a priest the Oni and Demon spreads has dropped greatly as Jin goes by this method. "Witches burn them. Oni's? Seal them...Everything else save." tumblr_inline_n9ny0e7DuS1st5h9i.gif tumblr_lpdgyxkbVH1qetpu1o1_500.gif tumblr_nrudxypOyR1uqs53eo1_500.gif 'Occupation/Class' Occupation:Priest Rank: Pope 7.jpg 6.jpg 4.jpg 3.jpg 2.jpg 1s.jpg 'Fighting Style' During the weeks of training. Keyth Tasanagi and Densuke Ryoji came together to teach the young man how to use the powerful Power Fist style. Starting him off with something basic. Jin is learning quickly, but he does need a bit more work. He's actually quite dangerous when he uses the style. He still recivees training to master the art perfectly. This style is a Hybrid style of Drunken fist and Jeet Kun do, making the ultimate unpredictablity. Drunken Fist fighters are not simply drunk: they become human powerhouses who'll strike unpredictably with an explosive fury and without any second thoughts about their actions. Once drunk, the user will lose their ability to know friend from foe and attack whomever is in their vicinity. The Drunken Fist is not a reliable option because the 'drunken frenzy' that alcohol induces does not hold for prolonged periods of time unless trained properly.Even though the style seems irregular and off balance it takes the utmost balance to be successful. To excel one must be relaxed and flow with ease from technique to technique. Swaying, drinking, and falling are used to throw off opponents. When the opponent thinks the drunken boxer is vulnerable he is usually well balanced and ready to strike. When swigging a wine cup the practitioner is really practicing grabbing and striking techniques. The waist movements trick opponents into attacking, sometimes even falling over. Falls can be used to avoid attacks but also to pin attackers to the ground while vital points are targeted. This style even takes the form of Jeet Kun do's ' Be like water method.' Lee emphasized that every situation, in fighting or in everyday life, is varied. To obtain victory, therefore, it is essential not to be rigid, but to be fluid and able to adapt to any situation. He compared it to being like water, "Empty your mind, be formless, shapeless, like water. If you put water into a cup, it becomes the cup. You put water into a bottle and it becomes the bottle. You put it in a teapot it becomes the teapot. That water can flow, or it can crash. Be water my friend". Lee’s theory behind this is rather simple, you must be able to function in any scenario you are thrown into and you should react accordingly. You should know when to speed up or slow down, when to expand and when to contract, when to remain flowing and when to crash. It is the awareness that both life and fighting can be shapeless and ever changing that allows one to be able to adapt to those changes instantaneously and bring forth the appropriate solution. Lee didn’t believe in "styles" and felt that everyone and every situation is different, not everyone fits into a mould, we must remain flexible in order obtain new knowledge and victory in both life and combat. We must never become stagnant in the mind or method always evolving and moving towards improving ourselves. With this style, The user possesses a completely unpredictable nature, rendering them immune to users of Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis and Adoptive Muscle Memory. With further training with Keyth. Jin had been taught samples from the Hybrid hyper style also the style of Thunderous Boxing. Mostly focused around its grappling techniques. style would be Judo, A modern martial, its most prominent characteristic is its competive nature, where the goal is to either throw or takedown one's opponent to the ground, immobilize, or subdue them with a grapple, or force them to submit by joint locking or strangle hold or choke Drunken Boxing, in which the fighter acts like a drunk.m another style is BJJ ( Brazilian Jiu Jutsu) It promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using leverage and proper technique, taking the fight to the ground – most notably by applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport. grappling tournaments and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense. Thunderous Paw~ The ability to counter attacks enemies by using their own physical force against them in addition to the user's attack power. Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Not be confused with Power Echo and/or Power Reflection. User with this power can reverse the moves of opponents and attack with the user's own counter moves. This technique acts as a trump card against opponent with superior power and skill, as it turns the strength of such opponents against them. *'Cross-Counter Move' - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. *'Counter-Counter Move' - counter of a counter move by an opponent. *'Defense Counter Move' - for defense after the user is hit. *'Ocular Counter Move' - This version is a ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. *'Physical Counter Move' - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. *'Quick Time Move' - This slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. *'Vertigo Counter Mover- for flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body.' Chi Form Tumblr_inline_np697y3lwn1t3p7i8_500.gif Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involves the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy eliminates two fo the three and dwindles it down solely to "spirit' or Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) and the opposite of Psycho Power. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see noncorporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a moment special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual origin that the spirit can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . Applications include, but are not limited to: Chi Chamber This Chi Chamber is known as ' The Mind Chamber '. Only Grandmasters have the skill and ability to break through this Chi-Chamber and reach ultimate power. Just like the 2nd chi chamber. You have two options. Either Advance your current Chi-Base. Or pick another one. YOU CANNOT HAVE MORE THEN ONE ADVANCED LEVEL OF CHI BASES. This by far the hardest to unlock with methods that are cleary unknown. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightenment, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. ' Destruction': Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Jin's Abilities Mystical Martial Arts Many of those who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness multiple forms of magic. Some Techniques are often either a form of excellence or perfection of an existing martial art and sometimes users of the original tend to change or innovate the martial art to make it their own. Densuke's teachings Under the tough training with Den Jin learned the way of the sword learning how to use and control his arm when he strikes along with how to use his sword as an arm using the right motion to strike with. Also JIn is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping as he strikes. Den also taught him elements of multiple sword styles he witnessed and broke down through sheer observation. Aswell as teaching him sword counters, and how to read fast movements and feints. Heat Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate heat by increasing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things hotter, ranging from subjective feeling of heat to Absolute hot.(Thanks to this abilty Jin keeps a Zippo Lighter on him at all times. Also has a small portable fire-lighter which ignited by flicking his hand to expose his inside wrist.)-(Leads to Solar Manipulation ,Holy fire also Fire Mimicry) tumblr_lfhqkjFidF1qcvxceo1_500.gif idomitable Will: The user has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will the user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations.(Thanks to the grace Test JIn was able to have an strong will power.) Nephilim Physiology:User with this ability either is or can transform into an Nephilim: a being (most commonly one of the first generation) with both mortal and Angelic Ancestry. (-Leads to Archangel Physiology-Under Micheal ) Purification : Tumblr_inline_mm5baq4lMS1qz4rgp.gif The user can remove the darkness or evil from a person or objects, often including demons possessing it or mind control affecting it. It can turn evil to good or merely make someone pure. Salvation: The user has the power to save souls from sins and consequences, also one can undo Contract Bestowal. They can redeem souls and release them from condemnating influences, they can also restore damaged souls and spirits, including purification of souls. 'Weapon of Choice' Project X:This arm gauntlet connects to all nerves in the user's arm which sends high frequency to your brain waves. This is powered by the user's spirt/Chi with the right user they could do anything from knocking down cars, walls and even have super strength. reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it contacts thereby increasing its speed and striking ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with this the sharpened edge and claws are used for lethal attacks and even climbing. You can feed this gauntlet two ways with your chi or you can steal someone else's like absorbing with contact but you can do it at will. After the events of the simulation, Jin had with Den, with the help of Remy steel designs a new gulant he dubs, the Bleeding Edge. This gauntlet is more than an upgrade from the Extremis model, it's an entirely new model. Unlike the Extremis model, in which the arm absorbs vibratory energy in its vicinity, such as sound waves, and dispels kinetic energy. The apparent observable vibratory rate of the molecules of the itself does not noticeably increase when the absorbs mechanical energy. The outside vibratory energy is stored within the bonds between the molecules making up this arm in it's entirety is stored within Jin's body, activating with a single thought. Now composed of hyper thought sensitive nano-bots designed to respond only to Jin's brain patterns, they can loosely weave together to mimic clothing or compact themselves together to become as dense and strong as steel. Also, this armor does not rely on gears or servos for mobility, this armor acts as a second layer of artificial muscle, making it extremely lightweight and versatile. It also appears the nano-bots can bind together to form working machines and enable energy output, such as forge Chi bullets from the top of the nails. Jin would use the hand as a conduit to focus his chi, allowing him to make an aura like construct of this hand. and thrusters. Overall, this arm is the most hi-tech model built by Sons Enterprise to date, out performing his previous models. Also his new arm reactor uses palladium. When palladium is at room temperature and is at a stable atmospheric pressure, it can absorb up to 9000 times its own volume of hydrogen and keeps it in a small stoage ball which holds it for the user wouldnt feel the effect of the attack, which allows palladium to be an efficient and safe storage medium for hydrogen. This hydrogen, in turn, is used to fuel the miniaturized fusion reactor. Not only is this arm powerful it can absorb and disburst elements like fire and elecrtiry thanks to the Palladuim effect. Blade of Micheal and the Blade of Markio: -For Jin's courage of saving his friends by risking his life to save Ayane and Hai, Jin was given the Blade of Micheal, which is the holy weapon in Heaven. This large buster sword is an silver katana with a long and slightly curved blade, Both the grip and scabbard are predominantly black, the scabbard does not have a sageo attached. The sword is reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. This also has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows. This system, known as "Exceed", can be revved up to four times, and can be released either in one incredibly powerful strike, or as three lesser, but still strong, blows. This system is also strong enough for Jin to be able to use it as a jet. This and several other modifications makes the Blade of Michael nearly impossible for anyone but Jin to wield.Proficient users were also able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets. Also absorbing the kinetic energy of incoming projectiles and sending them back with an slash. This sword can also fire resitant and can also heat up to match the heat of an volcano. Once Jin gets in his Archangel form and he is holding the sword it can absorb the sword and uses the flames to surround him. Markio sword-Seeing he wasn't able to take it out the Shinto realm he dug it up where Markio had told him she buried it before her time was up. This blade is on par with Michael blade seeing when Jin takes out the sword a bright blue neon light would take effect It is very powerful but also very light and could be carried anywhere. If a person who had been stabbed or cut from the sword wouldn't bleed because of the heat emitted from the sword It is so hot, that once it cut through, any veins and arteries gets closed off. ArchAngel Abilities Angelic essence: As a wielder of a Tenshi, users will ascend into a powerful Angelic state. Angelic Form: User will become composed of the Tenshi and gain power that rivals other Angelic beings. Angelic Sense: Gain a powerful sixth sense that can detect the unnoticeable. Regeneration: Due to the High flow of Chikara no Hadou If injured by any means, user can regenerate from the damage only if out of battle situations. Supernatural Condition: Possess a level of physical nature that surpasses normal beings. Heavnly Divine Control: Users that have been blessed with a Tenchi, when in True Tenchi form,they will be able to command spiritual forces of the Light Hadou range. Such as 'Spirits' Or 'Yokai'. Energy Manipulation: Only In Tenchi forms the user is able to manipulate minor forms of pure energy if the attacks are thrown at the user. And only, if it is meant to attack the user of the Tenshi, able to redirect it back to its source or use to empower the user. Angelic Destruction: Use all of the Light hadou within the 20 mile radius by implementing into oneelf to gain destructive power. Superhuman Physiology: Those with this ability are able to posses the body, strength, speed, and health that is greater than that of the average human. In some case users are also able to gain abilities that are supernatural. This includes, but is not limited to, aliens, mutants, Demons, Gods, Vampires, Werewolves, or hybrids. Perks *Balance: Users are able to balance by the force of yin and yang. *Chi Augmentation: Use one's chi in order increase their physical aspects. *Combat Empowerment: The more the user fights, the stronger their bodies grow, thus strengthening their chi. *Chi Aura: Able to surround oneself in chi energy. *Energy Shield Construction: Users are able to form their chi into powerful energy barriers. *Healing: Users are able to repair damage that has been done to the body whether it be internal or external. *Higher Consciousness: Being linked to one's consciousness, chi is able to allow one to be in their true mind. *Inner Power: One can gain access to untapped power and awaken their full potential. *Power Manifestation:Tap into the internal energy forces of the astral plane and become a physical representation of one's inner power. *Indomitable Will: The full power of chi can be unleashed through sheer force of will. *Nature Unity/Elemental Manipulation: Users of chi are able to become one with nature and command elemental and energy forces. *Battlefield Adaption: Users can orientate their entire body to combat, allowing to fight in any environment. *Elemental Aura: Users are able to use their chi to generate the elemental forces around them. *Energetic Pressure: Level an entire landscape with nothing but the force of one's energy. . *Life-Force Suspension: Focusing ones chi under their being enables varying levels of self-propelled flight. *Mystic Martial Arts: Harness chi into physical combat. *Elemental/Energy Combat: Utilize both the elements and pure energy in combat for energy enhanced strikes. *Life-Force Beam Emission: Users are able channel the chi and project it in the form of a destructive wave of energy. *Life-Force Ball Projection: Shape one's chi into the shape of a glowing orb of energy that is capable of mass destruction to large areas *Life-Force Blade Construction: Users are able to solidfy their chi and shape it into razor sharp weapons. *Cosmic /Planetary Empowerment: Users are able to channel the natural energy of the planet or cosmos and convert them into powerful chi. *Magic Weaponry: Through special means, users can form their chi into powerful mystic weapons that allow them to strike their enemies both physically and mystically. *Potion Creation: Chi is an underlying principle regarding traditional Chinese medicine. It is possible that one is able to create potions to aid them in battle. *Power Mixture: Mix one's chi with the chi of others (Ex: Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) using the Sun Chi Latern in order to mix his chi with the other xiolin dragons.) *Synchronization: Once the user becomes in mixes their chi with the chi of others, they are able to become in synch with the energy, allowing them achieve extraordinary power and acquire in new abilities. *Spiritual Meditation: Meditate to obtain absolute focus in order to fully manifest one's chi. *Tranquil State Users are able to place themselves in a calm mindful state. *Supernatural Condition: Channels one's chi within in order to push one's physical capabilities to superhuman levels. Combat Empowerment Users are capable of boosting their strengths every time they battle. The more the user fights, the stronger they become. This includes their natural abilities such as speed or strength and even supernatural abilities and skills. Supernatural Condition Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can achieve by any method of training and remain that way with little or no maintaining.(~Leads to Master level in eight posts) Combat Specialist The user has an encyclopedic knowledge in hand-to-hand fighting styles; therefore understanding and analyzing opponents style of combat and flaws in the opponent's attack and defense. He can also use attacks that can automatically knock down the opponent or use the strength of the opponent to his favor. The user has a vast knowledge of the opponent's body and their limitations, have an incredible perception of opponents and the users surrounding areas using it to his or her advantage, and can copy or mix several types of martial arts and movements and understand how a special attack works in matter of minutes. This power can be enhanced by the users experience and improvement of skill. Masters of this abilities can counter or detect flaws on opponents Special Attacks. Balance Users are able to balance by the force of yin and yang. Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology : The user either is or can transform into a Fallen Transcendent Angel: a leader of a group of angels who rebelled against God and were cast into Hell. Strangely, users not only keep their power, but still have access to angelic powers as well as demonic ones in spite of the fact that the user is not a full-fledged demon. The user is still stronger than all forces in creation while still being second to the Supreme Being, thus still maintaining their status as the most powerful being ever created. Transformations Grace Jin/Normal: After the fusion of Michael the Archangel and Jin along with the grace, The mortal named Jin was no more he was reborn into something called a Nehalem,which is half human and half angel. This is Jin's everyday mode which means he has some of the powers of his partner Michael, Jin in this form appearance stood the same, seeing he still has dark black hair. In this form Jin is able to use his Hadou Kusei, which means his streaming blue aura that emanates from the body could be seen in battle. Also in this form Jin's skin becomes more dense and hard and thanks to his blood being fused with Michael Jin is immue to any poison or toxic and dieases.Due to his training with the temple of four and the Priest Jin in this state alone his a powerhouse. Also Jin in this form is equal to the first Temple of four Chi control thanks to his long years in training Jin can condust Chi with ease. Power of Michael mode/Second Transformation: In this transformation Jin's aura would go into a stage called Aura manipulation, which means the user can manipulate energy in various ways. However, this ability deals with the energy of their spiritual essence instead of the entire universe. Aura is the energy that is formed from one's achievement of spiritual power through extreme mental focus and strong emotions. Users of this power are able to increase their natural abilities, attract and repel the aura of others, sense the aura, and project it. Types of aura are located in different parts of the physical body such as the forehead, spine, throat, heart, and stomach. The power of the aura also changes with one's mood. Which means in this mode Jin's aura would create the archangel Michael behind him min battle. This image doesn’t mean Jin and Michael are no longer one this is only a image of Michael behind Jin who helps him in combat. Jin can also use this to protect him from attacks, if things get serious Jin is able to step inside this object and he would be able to send out attacks while inside, almost as if he's in a barrier, The barrier strength is based off of Jin's will power, This is also on Jin's Aether plus if one would tried to suck in his Aether their bodies would become sick due to Jin's force. Also in this form Michael is holding the Jin’s Yamato blade in one hand and the bow of Life behind him. This state was unlocked due to the help of the Priest giving Jin his Grace which gave him untold power, In this form Jin changes completely, seeing he has slanted golden eyes, prominent silver fox-ears, as well as a silver tail and long flowing silver hair. He wears ancient armor that covers his entire body this armor equals to the dense of his will, Also Jin grow wings which gives him the ability to fly. Purgatory Mode: This is the Legendary state of all Priest holder, Which means the user and his partner must come together to make someone new, while in this form Jin and Michael sprit would become one, along with there heart and soul. In this state the User would have slanted red eyes, prominent black hair, the clothing he would be wearing before this transformation will burn away in a black fire. As the user body would be covered in grey wrappings under the wrappings will be black marking along his chest and back. In this state the user barely speaks unless he's saying your fate. This mode is where Jin cant pass his victims to hell or heaven if they did so much damage to the living world he is forced to go to this state to do the unthinkable, this mode is what Micheal and Jin hate the most because its the most rustles mode in the tenchi soul organization. When Jin goes in this mode not only does his outfit change and his voice there is an image of a roar beast behind him which is Michael turning into the keeper of Purgatory in this state Thanks to the Grace Jin is now able to control this form, his fire abitly has also increased in this form the Archangel would have the blade of Michael holding this blade, it would be surronded with black flames, which is burns the victims soul,. Also in this form Jin's speed increases greatly along with strength, in this form Jin is able to use all his Presit abilities at will, he is also able to send black flames at his enemies which is hotter than a volcano some of his power is based off the amount of sins his enemy has caused. 'Background' Jin was only 10 when his family where murdered by a hired Yakuza seeing that his mother and father owed alot of money to one of the head bosses. There shop wasnt selling enough and without any use for them anymore he killed them in cold blood. After the tragic event Jin became an orphan sent into foster care by age 15 Jin was already selling drugs trying to make it out on the streets of Toyko whatever it took he did to earn money. Knowing he wasnt going to get apdoted anytime soon seeing the parnets where looking for more educated childern and more mannered which was not Jin at all. It wasnt his fault he had no money for books or school he was a drop out and a failurer to life wating to happen. Unitl one day Jin was in a street fight to earn a little money in his pocket knowing it was a bad idea seeing JIn was a bad fighter he had no good stance or anything. After lossing badly not only he didnt get any money he was kicked out orphange seeing he had caused too much trouble so now he was homless and had no hope left in the world. Unitl he met Keyth a person who was gonna change his whole world. He offered to train,feed and cloth him with only two rules. To never touch his blade and to respect his one rule never touch his blade. Without thinking Jin took him for his offer and has been living with him for 3 weeks. Since then Jin's been trying and trying his hardest to live up to Keyth, learning his own style. Jin in Ark 11 Ark 11 and 12- After being taken in by Keyth Jin was having issues learning how to do his master style thunderous boxing seeing this Keyth created his own style for Jin, "Be like water" Keyth reapted in his head. During this stage Jin also was learning about girls from Keyth seeing they had there run with talking to girls when Keyth's girl wasn't waching. Also from time to time Jin was in hs own Rock band as the lead singer. But that went into ashes after he went into the shinto realm with his master Keyth and three years pasted. Ark 13- After coming out of the Shinto realm Jin was then taken over by the false moon god, having the anger of the oni in his body changed Jin's happy joy mood into a devil's trap. With his new attuide Jin found himself a new friend named Seksushi an famous porn star that Jin started to have a bit of feelings for seeing he had broken up with Sara. With this new style Jin and Sekushi had serval dates and moments, Seeing he could now trust her he decided to take the role in and becoming something the ciy needed an watcher. But Jin at this point wasnt like the rest like Red dawn or Owl he was killing them off trash off the streets with more blood. As he took this mantle he was refusing to take Keyth's training seeing he found it was no point he believed his master was weak and there was nothing he could receive from him. During this he began to spend more time with Sek as there realtion began to build as he took her as his partner as they stole shipment by shipment of Jiznoningens. This caused something Jin didnt think it would set of his Journey this was the start of his Son enterprise. Jin in Ark 14 Sky Temple four training After learning from the masters of Four Jin and Michael had became masters of Chi, This was because of the years Jin had spent inside the temple and drinking from the Sacred waters. Like his Master before him Jin had passed each test that was thrown against him inside this Temple but he didn't come out with any flashy moves no Jin and Michael came out as masters of Chi. HIs skills even out matching Mariko the leader of the Temple of four. Category:The Priest Legion Category:Generation 1 Category:Tasanagi Family Category:Jin's RPC/NPC